


【Lancter】莫名沉迷

by Systerio



Category: Lancter - Fandom, 变身特工 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, lancter, 变身特工
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Systerio/pseuds/Systerio
Summary: - 婚后向（？）本车开往悬崖下 谁都别想跑- 八成OOC  有点私设- 有点点泥我小可爱 不过大概不会过分 毕竟谁不爱小天使呢-不喜轻喷 谢谢各位
Kudos: 15





	【Lancter】莫名沉迷

**Author's Note:**

> \- 婚后向（？）本车开往悬崖下 谁都别想跑  
> \- 八成OOC 有点私设  
> \- 有点点泥我小可爱 不过大概不会过分 毕竟谁不爱小天使呢  
> -不喜轻喷 谢谢各位

Lance被特工局派到乌兹别克斯坦执行任务已经一月有余了，这也就意味着他和Walter分开了一月有余。

之前因为Lance被局里通缉的闹剧，Walter的房子被特工局以高效率夷为平地，于是在解决完Killian的任务后，Lance主动提出让他来跟自己住在一起，毕竟两个人的关系已经昭然若揭，也没什么好藏着掖着的。

Lance从来都不是那种会躲躲闪闪的人，尤其在这种事情上。Marcy第一时间带着Eyes与Ears表示了祝贺，在他们看来天下没有任何事情可以美妙过特工局的王牌特工和天才小科学家在一起了。倒是Lance的上司听说之后还是那副面瘫表情。别影响工作，她说。

知道Lance今天回家，Walter一早就烧好了洗澡水，还做了几道拿手的菜，当然都是小时候妈妈教给自己的。咕咕很乖地停在他的肩膀上，歪着脑袋看他忙进忙出。

“咕咕咕咕～”自打Walter搬进来之后门铃就被他改造成了鸽子的叫声，Lance也拗不过他，久而久之也习惯了。

“他回来了，好快啊。”Walter急急忙忙地关掉煤气去开门。

一股冰凉的风从门外灌进来，带来的还有他最熟悉不过的那个人的味道。

门口的Lance仍然像他往常那么严谨地穿着阿玛尼的高定,健硕的身体挺得颇直，左手提着象征他特工身份的专用黑色手提箱。右手是一把玫瑰。

他瘦了。这是Walter意识到的第一件事。然后他扑上去紧紧抱住眼前的男人。

Lance扔下手提箱腾出一只手来紧紧抱住自己的爱人。

“我回来了。”  
“嗯嗯，我一直等你呢。”Walter的鼻尖在Lance的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，贪恋着他的气息。混杂着成熟男人的荷尔蒙，风尘仆仆的经历以及有些过分的同样的思念。

“喏给你买的。我一直想着你。”说着Lance把玫瑰花晃了两下。  
“谢谢你，”Walter说着吻了他的脸颊，“你是想先吃饭还是洗澡？”  
“我先去洗澡吧。”  
“好。”

Walter继续回到厨房切自己刚才没切完的菜，不由自主地哼起最近看的一部很甜的韩剧的主题曲。浴室传来哗啦啦的水声，一切都幸福的不像是真的。

忽然。

“宝贝儿，我的沐浴露你收起来了吗？”浴室的水声骤停。  
“你说什么？”Walter一时没回过神来。  
“就那个黑色的瓶子的。”  
“哦你在洗手台下面的柜子里找一下。”  
“我找了没找到！”  
得，Walter心想，就知道，每次让Lance帮自己找个什么东西他从来都找不到，结果还得自己出马。  
他放下手里的东西推开浴室的门。

Lance貌似还在淋浴间里待着，浴帘拉的严严实实。Walter一边嘟囔一边去开洗手台的柜子。  
“我记得我放在这儿了啊……你为什么不能好好找找呢……喂这不是嘛……啊！”  
忽然之间被人拦腰抱住Walter本能地吓了一跳，然后马上反应过来是Lance。  
王牌特工走路像只猫简直是小儿科。

“Lance——————”Walter拉长了声音无奈地说。  
“你想我吗？”Lance的声音有点闷闷的。他贴得太近以至于透过衣服的布料Walter都可以感受到他的温度。  
“你说呢？”Walter伸出一只手去擦镜子上的水雾，镜子里Lance正在贪婪地吻着自己的头发。  
“正面回答，想还是不想？”  
不知道为什么Walter忽然有点恼，大概是浴室温度太高了。他微微推开身后的人，转过身看着他的眼睛，一字一顿清清楚楚地说：“Lance，我很想你。”  
顿了那么一两秒。  
Lance的唇干脆利落地覆上了他的。唇舌间的侵占明明白白地诉说着他对Walter的欲望。他吻得那么急，几乎让Walter来不及喘息。Lance搂着他腰部的手稍稍用力，便让他坐在了洗手台上。Walter原本环着他脖颈的胳臂不得不撑着点免得自己狼狈地被压倒在洗手台上。

“有多想我？”Lance轻轻咬了一下他的下唇，开始吻向他的侧颈。  
“很想，特别……想。”Walter开始有点迷乱了。  
“想到什么程度呢，嗯？”  
“我……咝”Lance这个家伙又咬自己。  
“想到自慰，满意了么？”  
“是么，是在跟我打电话的时候么？还是之后？”  
靠，Walter心想，自己怎么能告诉他打完那通越洋电话之后他躺在两个人的床上自慰，脑子里全是Lance跟自己做爱的时候的画面。  
“嗯？那时候还是之后？”Lance在Walter腰上轻轻掐了一把以示警告。  
“之后之后之后！”Walter闭上眼睛孩子般地赌气道。大腿内侧却不自觉地去摩挲着Lance的皮肤。  
“呵。”Lance轻声一笑。一只手托起Walter的脸再一次深情地去吻他，另一只手则去拉他身后围裙的系带。  
“你硬了。”Walter声如蚊呐地嘟囔。他的膝盖无意中碰到他的那个东西，炽热的温度简直能灼伤他。  
“这不是很自然的么？”Lance痞痞地笑了一下。不得不说Walter还就是喜欢这时候的他。  
Walter利索地脱下T恤，又由着男人略显粗暴地拽下他的短裤扔在地上。两人不间断地吻着，浴室好像本身就是适合做爱的地方，赤裸的身体，交叠的呼吸，淋漓的汗水，无一不是上好的配置。  
“避孕套呢？”Lance抚摸着小天使的身体一边发问。  
“我刚才看柜子里好像没有了……”该给他说回来的时候买一盒的，Walter有点昏昏沉沉地想，你就不能直接进来吗，都做了这么多次了。  
“我不想把你弄得不舒服宝贝儿。”Lance低沉的声音里是明显强压的欲望。  
“不会的……”Walter声音里带了些哭腔，明显也是被情欲折磨得紧了，咬咬嘴唇道“你就直接进来……”  
先前的欲拒还迎扭捏作态此时都已经尽数崩溃，一些残留的水珠还顺着Lance因为健身而具备的肌肉纹理处慢慢流下。

他爱这个男人。  
从见第一面起。  
他就想和他生活在一起。  
他想和他做人世间所有的事情。  
体验人生里的跌宕起伏。  
他爱他爱的发疯。

Lance顿了顿，然后在Walter额头上印下一个吻。  
黑色的内裤被甩在先前的T恤上。Lance用手快速撸动着小天使硬梆梆的权杖，一遍在他耳边吹着热气。Walter的喘息声越来越重，双手不自觉地绕到Lance的后背，想把自己像树袋熊一样挂在男人身上。  
“啊……嗯……再快点儿……”Walter像是溺在蜜糖里的孩子，幸福的不知如何是好。  
而高潮又来的猝不及防。白浊的液体喷涌而出，溅得那么猛烈，有几滴甚至溅到了Lance的下巴上。Walter借着臀部的力量支起身子，去吻Lance的下巴，他想去舔舐干净自己的污浊，却被Lance一把捏住下巴细细吻着。  
他带着Walter离开洗手台转而自己坐在马桶盖上，让Walter骑在自己腿上。  
Lance把裹着小天使精液的手指探向他的后穴，久没有温热异物的接触，Walter本能地有点抗拒和闪避。Lance温柔缱绻地搜刮着他的吻，努力安抚他紧张的身体，一面缓缓刺入一根手指做润滑。  
“唔……疼”  
“天，你也太紧了……”  
听了这话Walter原本就泛着潮红的脸更加通红，他大口呼吸着去适应身后的手指，虽然不是第一次但是他还是本能的紧张。Lance的尺寸是真的很大，要想全部吞进去是一件相当困难的事。所以Walter多多少少总是有些心理阴影。  
“啊……嗯啊……唔”  
“乖，马上就好啊，忍一下忍一下……”Lance的额头渗出了细密的汗珠，他也忍得很辛苦，下身硬的发疼，他真的想不顾怀里人的感受，直接把他按在洗手台边后入抽插解决了事。  
可是不行，这是他的Walter，是他的小天使，是他的宝贝儿，是他的爱人。  
所以他一遍遍地安慰，温柔的要命。眼看着怀里的人渐渐适应了三根手指的出入，转而对长度产生不满。Lance知道，时候到了。  
Lance还没来得及做出什么行动，Walter自己反而着急了，他主动伸手去抓Lance的阴茎，自己慢慢抬高屁股让他的手指滑落出来，然后摸索着把柱头顶到自己的穴口，艰难地往里一寸寸地送。  
“啊……哼嗯……好粗……”  
Walter有一根按摩棒，Lance出任务不和自己在一起的时候他会拿来安慰自己，这个Lance是知道的，可是虽然嘴上不说，心里多多少少还是有些不愉快，总有种自己的爱人趁自己不在家跟别人偷欢的奇怪感觉。此时此刻Lance想到这个心里忽然有股醋意。他抬了抬胯，仿佛催促般的又往Walter身体里推进了几许。  
“啊哈啊……你……太粗了……啊”  
又是狠狠一顶。  
“啊！”Walter失声喊出，眼泪瞬间溢满眼眶。盈盈欲滴。  
他那根东西太长太硬，Walter甚至能从小腹处感受到它的形状。  
“你的按摩棒有我粗么？嗯？”  
“……没……没有……”  
“有我长么？”  
“没……”  
“有我能让你舒服么？”  
“……呜呜没有……Lance……别……别折腾我了……求求你……动一下吧……”  
“你叫我什么？”  
Walter知道他是趁火打劫，但是根本没有任何办法，自己现在箭在弦上，被情欲烧的一塌糊涂。  
“呜呜呜……老公……”  
“你说什么？”Lance恶作剧般地去含他的耳垂。  
他到底是怎么做到这么能忍的？Walter神志不清地想。  
“老公……操我……呜呜呜呜……”Walter终于绷不住开始崩溃哭泣。  
“好了好了，我爱你我爱你Walter，不哭不哭啊。”Lance抚摸着他的后背，柔声哄着，亲吻Walter脸蛋上的泪痕，下身开始挺动。  
“啊……哈啊……嗯……呜呜……啊……”抽泣声频繁被抽插所致的呻吟打断，Walter想低头看看两个人连接的地方，却被Lance一下含住唇从而阻止了他。  
“唔……嗯嗯……啊啊哈……”当然另一个原因也是因为小天使叫得太大声了。  
“宝贝儿你这叫的几千米以外的人都要听见了。”  
“呜……啊哈……还不……都怪你……啊嗯……太长了……啊”  
柱头每每刮过敏感点都刺激的Walter尖叫连连，他的脖子后仰宛如引颈的天鹅，Lance不假思索就咬了上去。  
Walter觉得这个姿势Lance可能会比较累，所以他慢慢自己扶着Lance的肩膀，抬腰让自己一次次往肉棒上骑。Lance两只手揉捏着他雪白的臀瓣，在上面留下红红的指印，欣赏着怀里的尤物眯着眼睛一次次把自己往肉棒上送，穴口的白色汁液被打出泡沫，一时间，Walter的呻吟，Lance的喘息，还有肉体交叠的啪啪声交织在一起。  
随着抽插频率越来越快，Walter喘不上气的呻吟声越发狂烈。  
“我……啊……Lance……我不行了……我要……射了……”  
话音刚落，Walter的前端就再次喷出白浊。而Walter却拍拍他的屁股让他下去。他是真的不想把小天使的里面弄得不干净，最后这段他宁可自己解决。

出乎他意料的是，Walter从他腿上下来之后直接蹲下身含住了他紫红的肉棒。整个动作娴熟地就像做过千百遍了。  
可在此之前Walter从开没有给Lance口交过。  
“喂……Walter……别……呼……别这样……”  
Walter用唇包住牙齿去吞吐Lance的阴茎，用舌头去舔他的马眼，柱身和囊袋，一遍口还一遍抬起眼睛看Lance，好像是在说，你这么大我都能吃下，我是不是很厉害。  
Lance看着自己的小天使埋在自己的两腿之间吞吐自己的命根子，视觉上带来的冲击更加重了身体的快感。Walter一副天使般的面容此刻居然因为淫荡的行径平添了更多的美。  
他不由自主去按Walter的后脑勺，几下深喉让Lance舒爽至极，一股热流瞬间射向Walter的喉间，Lance试图推开他却无果，Walter贪婪地舔食着自己的精液。  
“宝贝儿……天哪你太棒了……诶诶诶诶别吸别吸……”  
Lance一把将正在吮他自己手指上液体的小天使抱在怀里吻他。  
“我腰好酸～”Walter明显开始撒娇了。  
Lance笑了笑开始给他揉腰。

“你这样子我真担心你被别人骗走怎么办，”Lance说，“你是我的，Walter，听见吗？”  
“听见了，我是你的。”Walter趴在他肩膀上昏昏欲睡。厨房里好像还有给Lance做的玉米饼，可是自己已经没力气了。  
好想睡觉哦。  
“Lance,我很爱你。我每天都很想你。”  
“我也是，我的宝贝儿。”


End file.
